YOU ARE MINE!
by KDesai
Summary: Three times Alec gets jealous and one time Magnus was!


**Hi friends! Back with new one shot! Hope you like it! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

FIRST TIME

Alec was glaring at the man from his room who was currently talking to Magnus. The said man was Magnus's client Paul Becker. Right now they were sitting on the couch with Magnus writing something on a note pad, propably making a list of things he needed for the spell while Paul was smiling broadly at Magnus showing his thirty two shiny teeths. He so badly wanted to punch and make a hole in those teeths. And why the hell was he sitting so close to his boyfriend.

Suddenly Paul put his hand on Magnus's lap and patted twice. Magnus was oblivious to the whole thing as his concentration was on writing pad. But Alec saw it clearly. Paul was openly flirting with Magnus when he was right in the next room

Alec gritted his teeth so much that his jaw started to hurt. He quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed two hot mugs of coffee and walked towards the pair "I made coffee"

Magnus smiled "Thank you Alexander"

The man gave a low growl at Alec showing his annoyances for disturbing them "Thank you" he muttered

Before Paul could grab the mug Alec purposely let the mug slip out of his fingers, hot coffee spilling on the man's lap. Alec grinned when he saw Paul jump from the couch. Atleast he is away from my Magnus. He made an innocent face "I am sorry. I don't know what happened. If you want I will make you another one"

Paul rubbed hands on burnt thighs looking furiously at Alec "It's okay. I shall take my leave" understanding he messed with wrong guy

When the man left Alec sighed in relief "Good riddance"

Magnus asked confused "What did you say"

"Nothing"

"You said good riddance. Why?"

"I don't like him" Alec crossed his arms

Magnus stared at him and then everything clicked to him "Alexander..are you jealous?"

"No"

"Of course you are! Oh my God you are so adorable when you get jealous"

"Magnus stop! I am not jealous"

Magnus held his hands up in surrender "Fine! But I like what I saw"

Alec rolled his eyes and went into kitchen to prepare dinner. That night in bed Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and pulled him impossibly close to him. Magnus happily burried himself in the strong arms of his shadowhunter. After few seconds Magnus heard it "You are mine!"

SECOND TIME

When Magnus was back from his trip to Indonesia, Chairman meow came running towards him and started purring into his legs. Magnus immediately lifted the cat and scratched behind his ears "Aww..I missed you too..my sweet little devil"

Alec who was watching the 'GRAND REUNION' from the couch scoffed at the scene. He really liked Chairman meow but how dare the cat get Magnus's attention first. He was also waiting for four hours sitting alone in this stupid cold couch. Alec saw the cat lick his owners hand. He groaned mentally. Now the cat gets to taste Magnus's smooth milky skin. This was ridiculous. He didn't know why but for first time he felt Chairman meow should be locked in the basement forever.

Magnus held the cat to his chest and walked towards Alec "Sorry Alexander I am late. Hope I didn't keep you waiting for long"

Alec tried...like really tried to smile but failed. He glared at the cat "It's not a problem. I think Mini Godzilla missed you more than I did"

Magnus raised his eyebrow "Mini Godzilla?"

Alec huffed, getting up and pointed towards the cat "He is the one who is getting more attention...more pats...more licks to your skin...more.." he stopped eyes going wide at the last words

Magnus smirked Hmm...you like to lick my skin?"

"No...I mean yes..no..yeah sometimes.." Alec got red more than a tomato

Magnus slowly lowered the cat and came close to Alec, his chest pressed up against the broad one "I love when you lick me Alexander" he purred in his ears

Alec's anger melted down. He blushed even more and bend down to give a proper kiss

So...you are jealous of Chairman meow?"

"No!"

"Yes you are! And Mini Godzilla? I kinda like that name. Maybe we can get another cat and name him Mini Godzilla" suggested Magnus playfully

Alec's eyes went wide "NO! No more cats"

Magnus laughed as he went to get a shower. That night in bed Alec pulled Magnus close to his chest. He ran a hand on his back and wispered "You are mine"

THIRD TIME

"Alexander you were totally jealous"

"Was not!"

"Admit it darling"

"No!"

"Okay so tell me why did you stamp on his feet so hard. That poor guy surely must have broken his toe fingers"

"I did not stamp on purpose...it was an honest mistake"

"Ah huh...really"

"Really"

"Alexander..."

"Fine! He was looking at you like he wanted to eat you alive"

"He was just dancing like others"

"Eyes were on you"

"So you decided to stamp his foot so he could take his eyes off me?"

"In my defence...you weren't suppose to see"

"You were jealous"

"No"

"Not even a little bit"

"If I had my bow and arrow he would surely have lost his sight. He is lucky he got away with broken feet"

"I love you so much Alexander. No one is going to take me away from you"

"I love you too"

That night in bed Alec made love to Magnus like it was end of the world. He showed how much the older man meant to him. Alec laid panting on his chest, pressing a small kiss to his heart and wispered "You are mine!"

BONUS 1

It was one of the most expensive and dazzling parties of Magnus that he was famous for. Many warlocks and vampires came to the party wearing their best outfits. The room buzzed with low music and scent of alcohol. Magnus's eyes searched for one boy who coudnt be seen anywhere in the hall. He went to bar section and saw Alec was standing with a glass in his hand and..

Wait a minute. Was he blushing?

He walked the group and saw Alec was practically surrounded by warlocks and vampires. He could hear the conversation going on

"Has anyone told you before how handsome you look"

Another one commented "Maybe beautiful is more perfect word for you"

Alec blushed deeply. He wasn't use to get these compliments "I should go...someone is waiting for me"

A blond warlock pouted "You haven't even tasted our drink. Go on...I will buy you another one"

Alec placed the drink on the counter "Listen...Thanks for the drink but I am already in relationship with awesome man"

"Well said Alexander" Magnus mentally praised his shadowhunter

A vampire came dangerously close to Alec "So what! We can share"

Before Alec could reply, Magnus clicked his fingers and turned the vampire into a crow. Anger was clear on his face. His yellow cat like eyes fell on the rest of the guys who standing close to Alec OUT! PARTY IS OVER! GET OUT EVERYBODY!" he roared and all men stumbled towards the main door

When the hall was clear Alec went to Magnus and cupped his face "Relax. They are gone now"

"I am sorry. They had no right to talk to you like that" Magnus ducked his head, eyes wet with tears

"Hey it's okay! Nothing happened. I am here with you" Alec wrapped Magnus into a bone crushing hug

After a while Alec felt Magnus had calmed down so he pulled away from him. He coudn't help but ask "Mags...were you jealous?"

"No!"

"Yes you were"

"Alexander I have lived for centuries. I don't get jealous"

"Yeah so what happened right now was..."

"That was for your protection"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Whatever you say Mags...whatever you say"

That night in bed Magnus showed his possessive side by not letting Alec sleep whole night. Early morning they were exhausted from their love making. Magnus pulled Alec close to him, younger boy hiding his face in the crook of his neck. After few seconds Magnus wispered in his ears "You are mine!"

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
